Les inconvénients de One for all
by Ilunae
Summary: Posséder One for all n'avait pas que des avantages. Spoilers chapitre 213.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic. Cette fic est partie d'un délire sur Discord avec Lighty.

* * *

Posséder One for All n'avait pas que des avantages. C'était bien sûr un alter puissant mais, il s'était déjà brisé les os plusieurs fois. Puis il avait appris qu'il avait sept autres alters. Il se souvenait encore des paroles du type qu'il avait rencontré pendant son match contre Shinsou et les autres élèves de la classe B.

Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il serait toujours là. Dans son cœur. Izuku n'avait pas pensé à ce que cela impliquait ce jour-là. Il avait été trop sous le choc d'apprendre qu'il avait autant d'alters en lui. Ce ne fut que pendant sa seconde année à Yuei qu'il comprit ce que cela voulait dire.

Il avait été en classe quand il avait commencé à entendre une voix dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître celle de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré pendant ce match.

"C'est lui ton mec ? Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout, gamin !"

"Wah !" s'exclama Izuku en sursautant attirant ainsi l'attention de ses camarades et de son professeur.

"Tout va bien, Midoriya ?"

"Euh... Oui, oui !"

"Essaie de faire plus attention en classe !"

"Désolé, gamin !"

La voix s'était tue pour le restant des cours. Pour reprendre de plus belle dans la soirée.

"N'empêche t'as bon goût, gamin ! Il a de sacrés boobs, l'autre gamin ! Je parie qu'il sont confortables !"

Une chance pour Izuku qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer pourquoi sont visage avait viré au cramoisi en l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Je... De quoi ?"

"Joue pas les innocents avec moi ! Je suis dans ton cœur ! Je sais très bien que tu penses souvent à les toucher !"

Là, Izuku ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie d'en parler avec l'un de ses prédécesseurs.

"T'en fais pas gamin ! Je suis avec toi ! Je te soutiens à fond !"

S'il était content de savoir que l'homme le soutenais, Izuku ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette conversation. Ce n'était pas le genre de discussion qu'il avait pensé avoir avec l'un de ses prédécesseurs. Pas du tout. Il aurait préféré recevoir des conseils sur la façon d'utiliser son alter.

Izuku avait pensé qu'avec le temps, son prédécesseur allait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela avec lui et allait arrêter de lui faire des commentaires sur sa vie sexuelle inexistante. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, les autres anciens possesseurs de One for all avaient décidé de s'y mettre, eux aussi.

"Hé ! Petit, c'est toi le bottom, pas vrai ?"

L'adolescent n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre enchaîna.

"Mais non, ça c'est le blondinet !"

"Non, je suis sûr que le petit est un bottom comme moi !"

"C'est si important que ça ? Il peut être un switch aussi !"

"Ouais, c'est bien aussi les switchs !"

"Bah, top, bottom ou switch ! Tant qu'il prenne son pied, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance !"

Si Izuku n'était pas encore capable d'associer toutes les voix à un visage pour le moment, il eut l'impression que son cerveau était en train de fondre en entendant celle-là. Il s'agissait d'une voix de femme. Le seule femme a avoir possédé One for all était Shimura Nana, le mentor d'All Might. La femme dont la coiffure lui rappelait celle de sa mère.

L'image de sa mère en train de discuter avec de parfaits étrangers du rôle qu'il avait au lit avec Kacchan s'imposa à son esprit sans qu'il put rien y faire. Izuku manqua de s'évanouir face à cette vision d'horreur.

Le petit groupe dans sa tête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Ils pouvaient se mettre à discuter à n'importe quel moment de la journée si Izuku était seul ou s'il se trouvait avec Kacchan. Au moins, ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui parler quand il était en cours ou avec ses autres amis.

Avec le temps, il avait quand même fini par s'habituer à la voix du mentor d'All might et, ne pensait plus à sa mère à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

"Aller, Deku ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui rouler une pelle !"

"Oui, laisse parler ton cœur et saute sur ton top !"

"Bottom !"

"Mais non, ils sont switchs !"

"On s'en fout ! Écoute bien, Izuku ! Le plus important c'est que tu te détende !"

"Ouais, enfin pas trop détendu non plus ! Si tu veux tirer ton coup, il falloir que tu te tendes un peu, gamin ! Tu piges ?"

"Oui et ne nous fais pas l'étoile de mer non plus ! Il faut que tu bouges tes hanches !"

Izuku eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la table de la salle commune. Pourquoi sa vie sexuelle les intéressait autant ? Et comment ils voulaient qu'il se passât quelque chose avec Kacchan avec une telle cacophonie dans sa tête ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait sa chance avec lui, de toute façon.

"Vous pouvez pas vous taire un peu ?" grommela il.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à marmonner le nerd ?"

"Wah ! Kacchan ! Euh... rien. Je révisais juste pour euh... des conseils au lit ?"

Des conseils au lit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? L'envie de se fracasser la tête sur la table se fit encore plus pressante. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait dans un coma profond et ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Comme cela, il n'entendrait plus les voix de ses prédécesseurs et, il n'aurait pas à faire face à Kacchan.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Deku ? Bien sûr qu'on serait avec toi si tu étais dans le coma !"

Super bonne nouvelle. Il n'y avait donc pas moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

"Ouais mais, il a peut-être raison ! On devrait le laisser tranquille !"

Enfin quelqu'un de son côté. Cela faisait plaisir.

"Oh ! Mais on veut juste aider, nous !"

"C'est vrai ! Je me suis pas plainte quand vous me donniez des conseils !"

"Oui, puis il faut bien quelqu'un pour le bouger un peu ! Il va jamais avancer s'il reste comme ça !"

"Ouais mais, ça le met mal à l'aise !"

"Mais non, faut bien le pousser un peu !"

"Ah la la ! Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse !"

"Alors, gamin ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui rouler une pelle ?"

"Ouais, c'est bien beau de le déshabiller du regard mais, ça devient vite chiant, non ?"

"Tu vas quand même pas baver dessus éternellement, Izuku !"

"Rhaaaaaa ! La ferme !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, foutu nerd ? Tu me cherches ?"

Izuku sursauta et se tourna pour voir Kacchan le fixer de ses yeux rouges.

"Ah ! Non, pas toi Kacchan !" fit Izuku en agitant les bras devant lui, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit se taire, bande de crétins !"

"Bon d'accord, on se tait ! Mais uniquement si tu lui roules une pelle !"

"Ouais !" répondirent les autres en chœur.

"Aller, Deku ! Aller !"

"Tu peux le faire, Izuku ! C'est bien ce que veux dire ton nom de héro, pas vrai ?"

"Vas-y fonce !"

"On est tous avec toi, petit !"

"T'en fais pas, gamin ! Tu as tout notre soutien !"

"Pense aux boobs !"

"Ouais, on reste là pour regarder !"

C'était censé être rassurant ? Comme s'il avait besoin de savoir que tous ses prédécesseurs le regardait pendant qu'il faisait quelque chose avec Kacchan. En plus, ils avaient dit qu'ils devaient se taire mais, ils continuaient le bordel dans sa tête.

Un trou. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait s'enterrer dans un trou.

"Voilà, t'as tout compris gamin ! C'est bien ce que dois faire !"

"Nooooooooon !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Katsuki qui était là depuis le début, regardait Izuku, les sourcils froncés. Son ami d'enfance marmonna quelque chose à propos de héros pervers. Il était devenu fou ou quoi ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
